


Grind

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Praise Kink, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: Alone and without Negan's affections, you decide to seek him out.  It could only go wrong, right?





	

 Another sunset floods the small fully furnished surroundings of your room, the light bounces off a large mirror shining a bar of orange light over your skin.  Glancing out the dirt laden window you see the black truck pull to a stop and Negan steps out, you can't contain the small smile as he saunters toward the entrance, swinging the bat in celebration of a job well done.    You take it upon yourself to clear the drawers of underwear to your left, preparing for a new collection.  It's then that you brush over black silk and mesh panties and bra, you'd forgotten them and swiftly pull them up, it's a snug fit but hit every curve nicely.   As the light fades into dusk you turn back to the mirror and smile hoping that tonight would be the night. 

It's cold, the flurry of wind peppers your semi naked skin with goosebumps and the mirror is flooded with black, no longer was the warm light soothing your skin and not a sound could be heard from anywhere.  You shake your head and blow out a long sigh, it's not just the disappointment of being left out in the cold again, it's the embarrassment of thinking you were worth his attention in the first place.

 You'd said yes to becoming a wife not long ago, being young out there working for points was rough and people were unkind - it was your only option.  Negan had welcomed you with open arms of course and ever since then you had been slipping into the inevitable.   But to your surprise, in the weeks you were here Negan hadn't come to see you - every night this week you'd heard the moans, the slamming of metal against concrete and it was getting hard to bare.   

The recent events had started a revolving door of negativity and longing for a man that hadn't touched you since bringing you here, so here you are; the sexy underwear had been replaced by plaid pj's and a vest top and sleep wouldn't come easy.  

It wasn't long before the deafening silence began to get under your skin.  Negan was just down the hall and you knew he was alone, but were you bold enough to seek him out?  It shouldn't be a question, you know you have never been overtly sexual but it's been so long  that every part of you begs to be touched, every inch of your skin teems with fizzled out short circuits and you're fit to bursting like some kind of horny teenager. 

It's the levity of it that makes you laugh, but the heat between your legs prompts you to move and quietly you pad down the hall stopping every few seconds to assess your surroundings.  

You reach the red door and immediately want to club yourself over the head with Lucille for being so stupid! What kind of idiot does this?  A noise at the end of the hall frightens you, pushing the decision to try the handle - it opens with ease and you're greeted by a warm glow of lamp light.  It's strange, everything looks so normal; Grey velvet sofas sit lonely by the window, the four poster bed stands gracefully as the main feature and you can't tear away your eyes.  It's beautiful. 

It's too much, cursing yourself for being so reckless you begin to step back but catch Negan's dark figure sitting slouched in a black recliner!  You gasp, and immediately mumble an apology ready for whatever punishment he might bestow upon you.  But the fear is short lived when you get no such response.

You mash into your bottom lip, worrying the flesh between your teeth as you try to concentrate on the situation.  The heat between your legs and utter loneliness wins out - you step within touching distance;  the warm travels to your chest as you watch his stomach rise and fall. He's so vulnerable something he never shows, you suspect never to his men and certainly not to any of the other ladies in his harem.  

You shouldn't be here, you know that but the allure of his presence is too much and you trace gentle fingers down the relaxed side of his face, it's almost smooth but pleasant under your touch.   Suddenly reality seems to yank itself from under your feet; you squeak at the tight grip around your wrist. 

"What the _fuck_  do you think you're doing Doll?" _Shit. You're dead, so damn dead._

You're floundering, struggling to give him anything that makes sense.

"I..Negan..I wasn't.." you stammer.  Your efforts to pull away only brings you closer to his now upright body.  No longer is he lax and comfortable, every edge sharp, his dark eyes narrow on your heated face. 

"There's a knife in that drawer."  Negan explains, his free hand waves at the dark mahogany desk to your side.  You're confused and frown drowning by the second.   His keen stare picks up on your reluctance.

"If you came to kill me, you're doing a pretty fucking horrible job. Coming without a weapon? Fuck doll.."   Despite the seriousness of the apparent attempted murder you were supposed to have planned,  he laughs revealing his wondrous row of teeth.  You weren't going to admit it but it stoked the waning heat in your stomach.

"I..I wasn't trying to, kill you.."  You explain, moving your arm in his grip to let them hang by your sides in defeat.    It seems to intrigue Negan and he leans forward into your personal space the height difference between his sitting frame had him face to face with your stomach.  His caramel eyes glance up in question, it's as sensual as a physical touch and you grapple with a moan.

"So.." He mumbles undeterred by your slight flinch, it's the first time feeling his large warm hands on your body and you're nervous.  "What _were_ you doing here?" You blink, enjoying the surprisingly gentle pressure before he slides both hands down to your ass, pulling you sharply forward into his lap.  It's so strong you instinctually throw out your palms onto Negan's shoulders unintentionally pushing him and yourself backwards into the chair. 

"So that's what you fucking crept in here for hey?"  Negan looks scandalized. 

"I didn't.." You try but are cut off by a hearty laugh that vibrates right through you.  Quickly you realize that this is a perfect opportunity for relief, and maybe you'd get an answer why he's been so distant- that though, you didn't hold out much hope for.  

"Oh little one, this is a surprise.  You gonna fucking tell me why or do we have to talk to Lucille?"  Your face falls at the implication, even though you know he would never hurt you the threat is enough to prompt the first full steady sentence since you began.

"Why did you ask me to be a wife?"  Easy question. Or so you thought, but he tightens under you holding tight both legs that somehow have managed to straddle either side of his thighs.

"Don't answer a question with another fucking question." Negan snaps, grip tightening.

"I'm alone, you've not looked my way since I got here.." You sigh, avoiding any and all eye contact for the next part.   "I want you.."  

Your revelation doesn't seem to be much of a shock for your new husband who laughs richly, dragging his smooth gloved hand up to tilt your shy stare to meet his own demanding one.   All fails when you try not to follow the luscious movement of his tongue gliding seamlessly over his teeth and lips. Negan catches it of course he does and hums happily as your lusty eyes dip down and up to look him dead in the face.  What you see there is smug but something else shines in the whites of his eyes and you hope to god it's all for you.  

You're barely millimetres away from claiming his lips before Negan grins, leaning back against the chair expectantly.

"You _want me?_  Well darlin' you have my _full"_ You gasp feeling the slight buck of his hard thighs against your core.  "and undivided attention." 

Shit.  You were well and truly out of your comfort zone, but Negan was too - you knew from whispers that he came to you, he wanted something  you were willing, he took it.  It was never like this.  

"Come on little one, show me how much you want it."

Fuck.  Every syllable was as slick as molasses and you let your mouth drop open in pure unadulterated lust. 

You let yourself shuffle forward straddling his hips now, slowly cataloguing his expressions. 

You spare him a heavy lidded glance and lean into his space this time, bringing both hands down to rest on his hips he makes a sound and you trap your own moan behind your teeth, concentrating on his full and waiting lips.

The first press of your mouth against his is soft, he barely responds and you know it's up to you, you want it so fucking bad and test the water bolding stroking his bottom lip with your tongue.  Negan groans under you both hands now have found their way to your ass kneading softly.  It spurs you on and his soft sounds allow your tongue to explore his mouth, it's wet and warm and so alien you get lost in the sensations.  You lose yourself in them, pulling away slightly to suck at his bottom lip and the soft spikes rub tantalizingly on your sensitive  skin before you trail wet open mouthed kisses from Negan's  jaw line to his neck. 

"Ugh.."  You were taken aback by the deep moan that vibrated Negan's chest, he was loving it.  Smiling at your victory you draw more delicious moans from his throat licking and nibbling at his neck.  You didn't feel his half hard cock against your leg until you began to rock gently, it strained against his pants and oh god, did you want more. 

You pant, overwhelmed by the feeling of his waiting cock straining against the tight fabric.  But you didn't want to let him have you that easy. 

With a tighter grip on Negan's hips, you start to roll your own back and forth whining at the delicious friction against your pussy, the flannel pj's were thin and it fuelled the fire.  You close your eyes, moaning softly, letting the easy build of pleasure take over.

_"Ah.._ Negan.." You moan in surprise at the change in position. 

"Fuck Darlin', you want me alright. I can feel that dripping pussy of yours through my fucking pants!"  You're past caring, the feel of his hard cock closer to your core makes it difficult to give a shit and you welcome the hard strong thigh that presses tight between your legs.

"Come on..." Negan begins to coach you, holding your ass at just the right angle.

The exquisite friction causes you to whimper, losing your breath at the shock of pleasure.   You can feel Negan's length pulsating through the fabric of his pants and take the opportunity to move forward pressing your knee into his crotch softly. 

"That's it..good _girl."_   Fuck, fuck.  It turns you on more than you were expecting and you cry out rocking faster meeting the push of his thigh over and over again until could barely register the pants of air against your face.

He pulls you in for a bruising kiss and licks around your mouth fucking your open lips with his tongue, you start to imagine the feel of that warmth elsewhere and ground down harder, moving away from the kiss to moan at his lips.  

"Oh there we go baby, you feel that?" He purrs stroking gently at your collar bones, gentle wasn't Negan's style you knew that and he proved you right pulling hard at the front of your top to expose a breast.   He didn't waste time in suckling at the rosy nipple, so caught up and overwhelmed by the intense pleasures you grasp desperately at the back of his head and grind down hard and fast soaking his thigh in the process. 

"Fuck, Negan.. yes.." You whine, your pants are soaked the thin material making it easy grind.  You are so close.  Shaking thighs squeeze tighter around Negan's waist, a sharp scrape of his teeth against your plush breast hurtles you toward exploding and you ground down ever harder.  The momentum strokes your knee harder along his cock and the guttural groans release more wetness against his thigh.  

"Negan, p-please.." You beg, pleasure becoming unbearable. 

He grips your ass hard, rocking you against him harder than you ever could and with each pass the materials hit your clit and you cry out, holding tight to the dampening sides of Negan's shirt.

"That's it, good girl come for me.."  It's a command, not a request and you easily comply with Negan  raising his thigh in pulsing lifts that shove you screaming over the edge. 

"Ah..Negan.." You cry out, shaking in his grip.  The aftershocks slowly die down and you find yourself unable to hold your weight and flop forward resting your head in the soft crook of Negan's neck.

A couple of minutes pass until you are both able to speak, breathing back to normal once the last ripples of your orgasm has subsided. 

"Wow. That's was good.  Really good."  Sighing, you glance up realising that you'd cradled yourself in his embrace, letting wives stay after sex was practically unheard of and you had the audacity to curl up in his arms! 

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Negan asks, looking down at you with heavy eyes.   It was strange, but not unwelcomed, the soft strokes of his hand down your back as you nestled down into his arms bending both legs to get as comfortable as you could.  It was everything you wanted and maybe a little more.

"Sleep now Darlin'..." Negan purrs letting you drift off satisfied and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this spontaneous addition! I loved writing this ;) Please let me know if you like it, it helps.


End file.
